During a year when Thanksgiving is on Thursday, November 23, on what day of the week does December 23 occur?
Solution: Keep up with which days are Thursdays by repeatedly adding 7: November 23, November 30, December 7, December 14, and December 21.  Since December 23 is two days after December 21, it falls on a $\boxed{\text{Saturday}}$.